Love is Eternal
by KiraSakura
Summary: A year passes, and Daisuke waits. Waits for his heart to thaw, waits to smile again. Waits for Dark. DxD...Don't worry, it's happy ending
1. December 31st Watch over me

I don't own DN Angel. Never have, never will. If I did there would be lots of Dark and Daisuke love.

OXOXOXO

December 31st

Even though you're gone, I know you'll still watch over me,

Even though we're worlds apart, I know you'll still watch over me,

Even though you left, I know you'll still watch over me,

Because even though I'll never see you again, the love you share with me will be eternal, and we'll be together one day.


	2. January 12th I miss you

January 12th

I miss you so much, I miss you,

I miss your amethyst eyes,

I miss your violet hair,

I miss your cocky smirk,

I miss your gentle caresses,

I miss the way you laughed at my blush,

But I miss you most at night, when I lie in bed, cold and alone, without your warmth, without your soft whispers…

I miss you


	3. February 20th Winter

February 20th

I'm so cold,

With the snow falling, pure and white, around me.

I'm so cold,

With the wind blowing in my hair.

I'm so cold,

With the ice creeping into my bones.

I'm so cold,

Because you're not here to warm me.


	4. March 11th She says

March 11th

_Dear Daisuke-san,_

_You are invited to the Harada twin's fifteenth birthday. _

_Time: 5:30pm_

_Date: March 15th_

_Place: The Harada Mansion_

_See you there,_

_Love Riku_

She says she loves me,

When I harbour no feelings for her.

She says she loves me,

Even when she's knows I don't love her.

She says she loves me,

Yet she lies to herself and me.

She says she loves me,

When I don't love her.

I'm breaking her heart.

What do I do?


	5. April 1st Flowers

April 1st

I saw a violet bloom today, rich purple,

So much like your eyes

I saw a daisy bloom today, soft petals,

So much like your skin

I saw a rose bloom today, sharp thorns,

So much like your words when mad

I saw a wilting lily, dead, gone,

So much like you.


	6. May 5th I dreamt of you

May 5th

I dreamt of you.

You were smirking

You were laughing.

You were smiling.

You were grinning

I dreamt of you.

You were crying.

You were shouting.

You were sighing.

You were…dying.


	7. June 13th Colours

June 13th

Blue. The ocean is blue.

Gold. The sand is gold.

White. The clouds are white.

Red. The ice-cream is red.

Green. The towel is green.

Purple. The night sky is purple.

Black. The pain that resides in my heart is black.


	8. July 27th Hard

July 27th

My homework is hard, the words foreign.

My life is hard, constantly alone.

My family is hard, always nagging.

My bed is hard, stiff matris

My heart is hard, you're no longer there.

I can't handle it. Everything is too hard. I need your help.


	9. August 19th I want

August 19th

I want to fly, far away.

I want to run, fast and long.

I want to jump, high and loud.

I want to kick, quick and painful.

I want to punch, sharp and sluggish.

I want to hold you, soft and warm.


	10. September 22nd I don't know how

September 22nd

My parent's anniversary.

I want to steal them a painting

I want to make them smile,

I want to make them laugh,

Yet I don't how to,

How to steal,

How to make a person smile,

How to make a person laugh.

But you know. If only you could tell me.


	11. October 31st Illusions

October 31st

I see illusions.

An illusion of a ghost.

An illusion of a vampire.

An illusion of a samurai.

An illusion of a princess.

An illusion of a witch.

An illusion of a ballerina.

An illusion…of you.

A white sheet, with holes cut out for eyes and air.

A black cape, with fake teeth that glow.

A fake katana, wielded in fake hands.

A dress, made from rags.

A pointed hat, slightly bent.

A pair of pointed shoes, ribbons tied up the legs.

A pair of wings, a pair of…amethyst eyes…that stare right at…me…it can't be…


	12. November 29th No longer cold

November 29th

The snows have started to fall.

The wind has started to blow.

The ice has started to grow.

The cold has started to penetrate everything.

Except my heart.

Or your warm embrace,

Your soft lips,

Or the way you make me writhe and moan under your oh so hot touch. I'm no longer cold.


	13. December 25th Thank you

December 25th

Thank you.

Thank you for the wonderful gift, a locket, small and silver.

Thank you.

Thank you for the delicious food, hot and spicy, sweet and sour.

Thank you.

Thank you for the tree, beautiful, covered in ornaments.

Thank you.

Thank you for returning, because I love you. I love you Dark, more than anything else.


End file.
